


I'll live

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I'll live," John said dismissively, avoiding Rodney's gaze.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll live

"Hey. Beckett let you go?"

"Yes, everything's all right."

Rodney came closer, inspecting John's neck. "Can I?" he asked.

John looked at him, then nodded.

Rodney carefully removed the bandage bit by bit. "Does it still hurt?"

"I'll live," John said dismissively, avoiding Rodney's gaze.

Rodney kept looking at him for a long moment. "Yes, you will," he eventually said, moving one hand to gently stroke around the wound.

John closed his eyes. "I'll live," he said quietly, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

When Rodney whispered "Yes", it was against John's neck—just before his lips made contact.


End file.
